


an update regarding aphrodisiac.

by aloha_maladie



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Author Loves You, Other, Please feel free to leave a comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloha_maladie/pseuds/aloha_maladie
Summary: ^^^
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	an update regarding aphrodisiac.

Dearest loves:

About a month ago, I released a work titled 'aphrodisiac' to the public. At first, I thought that not too many people would think of it. I was proven wrong within the span of a week. From the bottom of my heart, I'd like to say thank you for being so intrigued by my work. However, I've noticed that many have been rather crossed with me about this piece, and they have a right to be so. I whole-heartedly realize that waiting for so long can be bothersome and aggravating, yet I cannot express enough on how busy I am. However, you all come first and it is my mission to make you all happy. I am **not** giving up on this story. I'd like to make sure that it is the best it can be. It will just be a little bit of time. I am not trying to trick you nor am I trying to make you beg. All I need from you all is patience and just a dash of love. So many of you have admitted to me about the fondness of the concept, and I am very flattered as a result. You all mean very much to me, and I will make this known through my writing. I promise you all that this little story will melt your heart.

All my love,

maladie.


End file.
